Haunted?
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Piper and Jason Grace just moved into their new house, a newly wed couple. They find a ghost woman who needs to be with her family, one who's family was murdered right in front of her. One-shot. Jasper and Tratie, a little bit of Lou/Connor


Piper and Jason, a young couple just moved into a new house, their first, they're newly weds. The house is a simple three story, it was low priced because the owners before them said it was haunted, but the husband and wife didn't believe in ghosts. It's been a week since they moved in and they were happy with it.

"Pipes?" Jason asked his wife. She came through the doorway, her husband was looking at a bowl sitting on their oak table.

"Jase, what is it?" she stood next to the blonde haired man.

"Didn't I accidently break this bowl yesterday?" he asked her. Piper sighed.

"Don't remind me, I loved that bowl" The brunette woman complained.

"But this is the bowl, it isn't broken, look at it" He insisted. Piper looked down at the bowl.

"Your right, how did that happen?" Piper freaked out. Jason had to calm his wife down.

"Pipes, calm, how do you think that happened?" he asked her. When Jason looked at Piper, her color changing eyes were wide at the bowl.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out! Wait- didn't the people who lived here before us say it was haunted?" Piper asked. Jason shook his head.

"Yes, but there's no such thing as ghosts!" he told his wife.

"You're right, let's forget about the bowl" she said and they went into their living room.

Piper was folding clothes in the bedroom when one of the shirts picked itself up and folded itself. Piper's eyes became wide. Jason wasn't home at the moment so she just stood there, shocked. She came to her senses.

"Hello" She said in a small voice, a ghostly form appeared in front of the woman. It was a girl, in her thirties, maybe. She had light eyes, from what Piper could see, and she had dark curly hair, she wore a form fitting white dress, it looked like something from the early 20s, like a nightgown. The ghost sat down on the bed, in front of Piper.

"I don't want to be mean, but I wanted to ask, why are you here?" Piper asked the woman. The ghost gave her a small, sad smile.

"Can you speak?" Piper asked her. The ghostly woman nodded.

"Can you please answer my questions, I'm curious about you" Piper begged. From what it looked like the woman sighed.

"Yes, I can speak, but I prefer not to, I used to live here, before I was murdered along with my husband and little girl, Silena, a horrible man who no one knew his name, he was caught afterwards but he stabbed my husband and little girl then me, last, after I had to watch the two people I love so much be killed, she was seven! And the sweetest child you will ever meet!" The woman cried, her ghost tears fell down her face.

Piper sat down next to the woman.

"I won't push you into telling me what happened, okay?" Her voice was soft, kind.

"Thank you" The woman said. She disappeared and Piper went back to folding clothes, thinking of what just happened. She agreed to herself not tell Jason about it or he would think she was crazy.

Jason was unpacking boxes the next day. Piper was getting groceries at the store in town, so it would be a while for her, they lived not far outside of town, but Piper liked to take her time. Jason sighed as he unloaded the last box of all of them.

A woman's form sat down on the couch in their living room, she stared at the ground like it held horrible memories. Jason walked slowly in the room, seeing the woman from the kitchen and not knowing she was a ghost at first.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?" he asked and then realized she was a ghost. The woman payed no attention to him, she had curly hair that he guessed would've been dark brown or black if she was in human form.

"Connor?" The woman asked. Jason knelt down in front of the woman.

"No, my name is Jason, is Connor your love?" Jason asked her. She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"No, my brother-in-law, he sounded just like you, he did not look like you though" She gave a small smile.

"Are you the woman's husband?" She asked. I nodded.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I talked to her and I've seen you two around the house" She responded. Jason froze in place. Piper talked to her and didn't tell him?

He looked up to talk to the woman again but she wasn't there anymore, Jason ran a hand through his hair and stood up, trying to figure what just happened.

After Piper got home with a few bags of food, Jason helped her unload them into the cabinets in their kitchen. Jason suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Piper, why didn't you tell me about the ghost woman?" He asked her, she froze like Jason did earlier that day.

"How did you know about that?" she asked him.

"I saw her today and talked to her" he answered her question, knowing if he did she would answer his question. The brunette sighed in defeat.

"I talked to her yesterday, she told me about herself, I still haven't got her name, I didn't tell you because I knew you would think I was crazy, since you didn't believe in them until now" She finally answered his question.

"Should we try and talk to her, ask her more questions?" Jason was curious about the ghost woman's history.

"No" Piper answered. The blonde seemed shocked she said that.

"Why?" He asked her, she put the last can of soup in the cabinet and turned to him.

"When she talked about her history, she sounded so hurt and it was like she couldn't bear talking about her family, I don't want to push her unless she wants us to or tells us the information, so basically what I'm saying is let's not push her" His wife said. Jason nodded, understanding.

"You're right she's only been kind to us, we shouldn't push her" He agreed.

They finished unpacking and, since it was late, went to bed. Piper was fine, knowing she got good sleep last night, but Jason was worried something would happen to him but after Piper got to sleep fine he wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep with her snuggling into his chest.

"Jason, she's back" Piper shook her husband after seeing the woman at the foot of the bed, facing them. Piper got up and her husband did the same. They both sat where they were sleeping and stared at the ghost woman.

"I see you do not know my name, well I could tell myself about you, seeing as I heard your conversation yesterday about leaving my business to me, well, I found it nice so I will tell you about myself, I was twenty six when I died, my husband, Travis was the same age, it was true love, none of that he'll provide for me so I'll marry him, he could provide for us but I loved him anyway and so did he, my name is Katie Gardner Stoll, I was born in the fourties, so I should be 80, I just want to be with my husband and daughter again, but I can only do that if I see Connor again, it's a sort of curse, he's not dead or else I would see him and go back to my family, he's still here" Katie told the couple. Jason and Piper sat there trying to take in what happened.

"Jason…" Piper whispered. Katie and Jason turned to her.

"Pipes?" Jason seemed worried about his wife. He gingerly grabbed her hand and held on.

"Jase, we have to find him, we have to help her, she didn't get a happy ending, we could at least reunite her with her family" Piper told him. Jason nodded, thinking the same thing as her.

"Of course, we'll do it today, Stoll isn't a very common last name, we'll find him, I'm almost positive of it, let's get up Pipes" Jason said.

Piper made breakfast while Jason got the phone book. They had moved just in time to get the phone book. Katie's ghostly form was floating over a chair.

"I found the phone book!-" Jason yelled triumphantly right before Piper cut him off.

"And I finished breakfast, now let's look" Piper then took a sip of her coffee. Jason flipped to the S section of the book and his finger was roaming through the names.

"Aha!" he shouted when he found a name.

"Stoll, Connor" He read off the phone number to Piper as she out the numbers in her phone. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" An older voice said. Katie smiled.

"Connor, it's me" Katie said.

"Who's me?" he demanded.

"Your sister-in-law" Katie said. Connor groaned.

"You kids keep pranking me because of them! Stop-" Katie cut him off.

"Your favorite color is blue, in the 50s you, me, and Travis met at the park, your first girlfriend was my sister, Miranda, who I heard died a few years ago, poor thing, I loved her so much, I wish I was at the funeral, but being in my form… anyway, your middle name is Gene and you only told that to family! Now do you believe me?" Katie said. Jason and Piper were shocked at how angry Katie got when Connor didn't believe her.

"You're dead!" He yelled through the phone.

"Here, let me help, she's a ghost sir" Piper said to the man on the other end.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"I'm Piper, I live in Katie, Travis, and Silena's old house, I know you know where it is, please come here and you can see Katie, she can then be with Travis and Silena, please help her" Piper begged the stranger. Connor sighed through the line.

"I've wanted to see that place for a while, I heard it was haunted, sure, I'll go, I'll be there in a few minutes, I live not too far" He grumbled. The older man hung up the phone. The couple and ghost went outside.

"Katie, if you could leave the house, why haven't you tried to see him?" Jason asked the ghost woman. She shook her head.

"I do not know where he lives and I can't leave the property, but I can go on the porch and yard, but if I leave the property it won't let me, It pushes me back" She said. After maybe ten minutes a car pulled up and out came an old man with curly white hair, he looked like he was in his late seventies and he had a small limp, he seemed in good condition for a man his age.

"Katie?" He asked the ghostly woman when he saw her. She nodded.

"Connor!" She floated forward to try and hug him but the old man just shivered, his blue eyes shocked. Piper and Jason came forward.

"Piper and Jason Grace, we currently live here and met Katie when she helped me fold clothes" Piper said. Connor looked at her.

"I remember your grandmother, sweet girl, she had the same eyes as you, red hair, like a fire, Caroline Helen, after she got married it was Caroline Venus, of course, but a good friend of Miranda, remember her Katie?" Connor asked the ghost next to them as they walked in the house.

"Yes, her and Miranda would go everywhere together, they were almost conjoined at the hip" Katie recalled.

"And you Jason, your grandfather, one of my best friends! Lander Grace… Katie had a crush on him, Travis and I used to make fun of her for it" Connor laughed. Jason's face turned horrified as he looked at Katie's ghost.

"You liked my grandfather?" Jason asked Katie. She nodded, looking at the ground.

"Well, you married Travis, so I guess it's fine" Jason said regaining his normal attitude.

"Connor, thank you so much for meeting me, I can finally go see Travis and Silena, by the way, did you ever marry?" Katie asked her brother in law. He nodded.

"Her name's Lou, we have a son and daughter, Travis and Katie, Travis has a child and Katie has two" Connor said. Katie seemed to have a ghostly tear coming down her face. She said something in a different language and two people appeared.

"Travis, Silena!" Katie cried as she ran to them, she kissed Travis and hugged her little girl, the girl looked like Katie. They turned solid for a minute, you could see what color her hair and eyes were.

They walked to the humans. Katie gave Piper and Jason a hug and thanked them for helping her. Travis and Silena said final goodbyes to Connor.

Katie had green eyes and brown hair. Travis had brown curly hair and sky blue eyes. Silena got her mother's dark brown hair but her dad's light blue eyes.

"Jason, Piper, I will try and visit you as much as possible, I can never repay you for helping me, thank you so so much" Katie cried as she let go of hugging the couple.

"Connor, I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye, but from now on, we're going to all stay together, Katie, Silena, and I will never be apart, so if you come over here, we will get to see you, Thank you all for giving us a happy ending" Travis said. Silena ran up and hugged Connor then the young married couple.

"You all helped me find mommy! I love you all so much!" She exclaimed in a sweet high-pitched voice. They turned back into ghostly forms and vanished. They got a happy afterlife, not a happy ending, but afterall, that almost never happens.

**Sorry, I wanted to make a quick little one-shot, it was fun writing this, it was sad but I enjoyed doing something like this.**

**With Love,**

**~KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll**


End file.
